


Among The Women (We Come And Go). (podfic)

by susan_voight



Series: Sestina Podfics [3]
Category: Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sestina, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Madness 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/607512">Among The Women (We Come And Go).</a> by Lanna Michaels.</p><p>Author's summary: <i>We are the Women. Let us go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Women (We Come And Go). (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among The Women (We Come And Go).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607512) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



### Length

2 minutes, 41 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 1.8 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/among-women-mf) from Mediafire.

Alternatively, you can download all the sestinas in this series as [a single chaptered podbook (m4b) file](http://bit.ly/sestinas-mf) (backup at [Google Drive](http://bit.ly/Sestinas-gd)).

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/Among-gd).

### Reader's notes

And finally, poetry responding to poetry to close out the sestina series (for now).

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14900.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2434885.html) and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1844886.html).)


End file.
